It is known to provide an air induction filter for an engine of a motor vehicle to filter out contaminants in air entering the engine. In the past, the air induction filter was typically made of pleated paper housed in a plastic or metal frame. The air induction filter and frame were mounted in an engine compartment of the motor vehicle. These air induction filters were used once and discarded.
Currently, the reticulated foam filter is typically made of a foam material and housed in a plastic housing due to the high temperatures in the engine compartment. The foam material is several layers thick and is attached to the housing with the help of darts that penetrate the surface of the filter. Although this method is effective in holding the filter in place, it does not completely seal the filter in the housing.
Therefore, there is a need in the industry to providing sealing surface in the housing of the air filter assembly such that the filter is completely sealed in the housing.